


Me Gustas Tu

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Sean is also ticklish, Sean is cute and you melt a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Movie night with a very sleepy Seán.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made this to celebrate 50 followers on my Tumblr, @sweetie-pie-sean. Like my other fic, I wrote this one to a song: Me Gustas Tu by GFriend.  
> (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYHyAIFG3iI)  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> 

_“Two is better than one_  
_Let’s feel each other_  
_I wanna gather my heart_  
_And tell it to you”_

Me Gustas Tu - GFriend

* * *

 

 

“____, what movie do you want to watch?” Seán calls from the living room.

“Whatever you want to watch is fine.” You call back, pulling your mug out from the coffee maker and replacing it with another one. “I close last week anyways, so it’s your turn!”

Steam rolls from the coffee maker as it dispenses the hot beverage into the mug beneath it, filling the air with a bitter, yet delicious, aroma. You wait for it to finish, sipping from your own mug in the meantime.

“Can we just re-watch Dead Silence? It’s been a while.” Seán asks, annoyed by the lack of good horror movies available. You laugh at his frustration.

“Sure thing, babe, that’s a good one anyways.” You reply, grabbing Seán’s mug once it’s full and putting a few spoonfuls of sugar into it and mixing. “It’s a classic.”

You make your way over to him and hand over the steaming mug of coffee.

“Ah, thank you, love, it smells so good!”

“No problem.” You reply, setting down beside him and cuddling up to him. He pecks your cheek sweetly before hitting the play button.

\-----

Sean doesn’t even make it halfway through the movie, even though he finished his coffee within the first few scenes. His head is just barely resting on your shoulder; enough to be stable, but far enough away for you to have a good view of his face. Your heart melts a bit when he makes a little noise in his sleep.

_“Precious thing…”_

From his angelic face to his golden heart to his bright, happy laugh that could outshine any light, Seán is a work of art. A masterful work of art that you treasure above anything. You trace your thumb over his bottom lip tenderly, giggling when his eyebrows furrow instinctively.

A smile graces your lips as you lean in, gently pressing your lips against his forehead. He stirs slightly in his sleep, but remains asleep. You lean back in, peppering his face with kisses. His nose, his cheeks, his forehead and eyelids; no skin is left untouched by your lips. You kiss his lips lovingly, but tenderly, being careful to not wake him up. You pull back and look over his peaceful face once more.

_Flawless._

“Oh Seán...what am I gonna do with you?” You wonder out loud, fingers reaching back up and tracing his jaw. “You’re such a sweetheart, you know that? You do so much for others and expect nothing, you go out of your way to make the people around you happy...even when you hurt you smile, not for yourself, but for your friends and family and fans…”

“For you.” Seán adds, smiling as he slowly opens his eyes. You look away in embarrassment.

“When did you wake up?”

“When you kissed me.” He says, sitting up properly and stretching his shoulders. “Your kisses are too good to sleep through.”

“Maybe I should wake you up like that more often then.” You offer, poking at his side playfully. He curls into himself quickly in an attempt to shield his ticklish spots.

“Hey, hey, hey! Chill!!” Seán exclaims, eyes wide with panic. You laugh at him, satisfied with his reaction.

“Sorry baby, there was an opportunity and I just _had_ to take it.”

“No, you _chose_ to take it! Meanie…” He teases, reaching out to wrap his arms around your waist. You allow him to pull you close, resting your head on his chest as he leans back onto the couch. Seán kisses the top of your head lovingly. “And to think that you just said all those sweet things to me…”

“I meant them, you know that.” You assure him. He chuckles.

“I know, sweetie. I know.”

“And you know that I love you, right?” Your question is answered when Seán lifts your chin, pressing his lips against yours and humming contently. The kiss doesn’t escalate, it stays at that slow burning intensity that makes your toes curl. When Seán finally pulls back you’re breathless and flushing pink.

“Of course I do, ____. And I love you too.”


End file.
